Fighting Love Addictions
by Alexandra. M.Productions
Summary: Meredith Grey is a wreckless and careless teenager. With her mother always wanting her to be perfect,and her boyfriend always being possesive, she gets caught up in some messes. But what happens when a blue-eyed boy comes to rescue her? Will it do harm?
1. EpilogueAuthors Note

"Look Jake, I told you that I was going to the party _last_ night. I'm still going and you're not stopping me."

Meredith was furious. She just about had all she could take from Jake. She knew she was real close to telling him where to shove it. Meredith never put up with anyone's crap, and expecially not from some stupid boy. She had been dating Jake for 4 months now. He acted like he had posession of her 24/7 and never let her do anything by herself. It was like he couldn't trust her.

She hung up the phone before he could protest, and began getting back to work. Her $6 an hour job at the gas station was barely cutting it. It wasn't even minimum wage! Meredith didn't understand why she had to work this _lame_ job. Her mother was upper class and never approved of anything she did, but she approved of this? This job had no excitement once so ever. Besides the occasional hot guys that would come in to pick up cigarettes, or pay for gas to put in their expensive cars.

As she stocked the shelves throughout the isles, she heard the bell chime.

"Just a second." She groaned as she got up and began walking to the front of the station.

"How may I..." She froze as she felt blue orbs devour into her. "...Help you." She manage to get out.

"Uh, I need two packs of Marlboro Lights and this..." He said as he put up a case of Miller Lite.

"Oh...Uh...Right. Would that be all?" She said as she turned around to get the cigarettes. _Great. I have to bend down and get them. _She thought as she did so. She could tell his eyes were strictly on her. When she bent back up, she set them up on the counter and quickly checked him out.

"Your total is $34.25." She said as she quicky examined him from head to toe over the counter, while he reached for his wallet. He had 'Bad Boy' written all over his face, and she could tell. He got out his card and swiped it, and Meredith threw his stuff in a bag and grabbed his recipt.

"Have a _Great_ day." She told him as she handed him his stuff.

"You too Babe." He winked as he made his way out of the store and into his Mustang GT.

"Hot damn." She said to herself as she quickly collected herself, and went back to her job. The party was over.

_Or so she thought._

**This is a story I had thought up awhile back. I might continue this if I get people who are interested in it. I do not think smoking or drinking is good for you, but it's part of the characters. Hopefully soon that addiction will go away. Please review and tell me what you think. I would love to know! (; && Normally the chapters would be much longer, but I included a short authors note, && just a short epilogue.**


	2. Chapter 1: If Anyone Cared

**So this gives you some background about Derek and Mark. You have to have Mark in a story. Come on...it's Mark. (: **

**Anyway...I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter One: If Anyone Cared**

"So who was that _babe_ I saw through the window?"

Derek lit his cigarette and kept driving, trying to ignore his best friend, Mark. He always seemed to have something to say about every girl that he saw, or walked by.

"Hello?"

"I don't know. She works at the gas station. It was obvious she had a thing for me. I just played it off cool. Why do you care?" He groaned.

"Geez Man, I just wanted to know what her name was..."

"Again, she works there. I'm not going to sit around and wait for her to tell me her name. I got what we needed and got out."

"You could atleast..."

"Mark. She was hot. There. Satisfied?"

"Thank you."

Derek never admitted outloud what he really felt. He put up a wall to everyone, even Mark. Mark had been his bestfriend sense he was 5, and he still wouldn't tell him how he felt any day of the week. Derek really was attracted to the girl in the gas station. The way her long curls set perfectly, and how her persing green eyes saw right through him. Chances of him seeing her again would be slim. He continued speeding by as Mark sat in the passengers seat, playing on his phone.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked.

"You know that chick?"

"You're going to have to be a little more specific...There's been many."

"Lexie...Green. No, Greg. No wait...Gre...Grey! Lexie Grey!"

"Yeah...Didn't you meet her at a party or something?"

"Yeah.. she was there with her cousin or...sister. She was there with her sister."

"Sister. Mhh..."

"Don't get any ideas. I actually really like this girl." Derek started laughing.

"What?"

"You can't be serious?" Derek said as he lit another cigarette.

"Yep. I am. Something about her. It drives me crazy. Oh, and we're going to that party tonight."

"Let me guess...she'll be there?"

"You got it." Mark grinned.

Mark turned back to his phone and Derek kept his eyes on the road. They were fresh out of high school, and had nothing planned for themselves. Mark's parents never gave a rat's ass about him, and Derek's was the same way. They never cared what they did or how much trouble they got into. College was an option, but they thought they could atleast live a little before going.

Mark and Derek were never relationship guys. They didn't do relationships period. You could basically call them manwhores. They slept around 24/7; Smoke and Drank. Besides their jobs at the local grocery store, that's all they did. They weren't proud of it, but it kept them sane. They had there parent's to blame for it. If they hadn't of acted like they were their mid-life crisis, their live's would've been different. Mark being interested in a girl, and not just for sex, was a shock. Derek only had one long-term relationship, and it didn't work out so well. Maybe it was that he never found the right girl. Or never had that spark with someone. He brushed it off and started to think about something else. Things like that didn't exsist to him. Good things don't happen to guys like him.

_Or so he thought..._

**What do you think? Should I go on? Please...PLEASE keep the reviews coming! I will try to update (if you want me too) as soon as possible! Thanks so much! (;**


	3. Chapter 2: Cheers Drink To That

**Here's a new chapter. I hope I can get another written tonight, an upload tomorrow. Maybe, possible, even later tonight. I introduced some new character into the story. Some of my favorites. I hope by the next chapter I will have them meeting eachother. Now I'll shut up and let you get to the good part. (;**

**Chapter Two: Cheers (Drink To That)**

_Cheers to the freakin' weekend_

_ I drink to that, yeah yeah_

_ Oh let the Jameson sink in I drink to that, yeah yeah_

_ Don't let the bastards get ya down_

_ Turn it around with another round_

_ There's a party at the bar everybody put your glasses up and I drink to that I drink to that._

_Life's too short to be sittin' round miserable_

_ People gon' talk whether you doing bad or good, yeah_

_ Got a drink on my mind and my mind on my money, yeah_

_ Looking so bomb, gonna find me a honey_

_ Got my Ray-Bans on and I'm feelin' hella cool tonight, yeah_

_ Everybody's vibin' so don't nobody start a fight, yeah-ah-ah-ah_

Meredith entered her house late that evening. She ended up having to cover for someone at work, so she didn't get off tell later. Good thing was, she didn't have work tomorrow. That ment it was time to kick back, and drink. She walked up stairs and began getting ready. _Lexie must not be home yet._ She thought as she walked into the bathroom and started the shower. _Mom's not here either. Shocker._

When she got out, she quickly dried her hair and plugged in her straightner. As she began searching for something to wear to the party, she noticed she had a message on her phone.

_Hey Mer, this new guy and his friend came and picked me and Izzie up from her house. We'll see you at the party. Text me if you need a ride. (;_

_-Lexie_

Meredith quickly replied back and got dressed. By the time she had thrown on a bit of make-up and straightend her hair, it was time to leave. She picked up her phone, and quickly text everyone, seeing if someone was avalible to give her a ride. She avoided asking Lexie and Jake. She knew Jake didn't approve of her going to the party, so most likely he wouldn't give her a ride. And Lexie was trying to do god knows what that guy. As soon as she hit the bottom of her stairs, her phone vibrated.

_Turns out me and Alex are headed to the same party. We'll be there in a few to get you._

_-Cristina_

She knew she could count on them. Out of everyone, Cristina and Alex were the only one's she could trust with her life. Besides Lexie. She took another look in the mirror, but this time was stopped. She wasn't what you called a pretty girl, but she wasn't what you called ugly either. Everyone in the Senior Class thought that Meredith was the girl to date. Her hair was naturally perfect, along with everything else that she had to offer. She didn't put up with anyones crap, but she was nice if you respected her. She was what you called, Beautiful. Alot of guys used her just for things. They never really took the time to know her. After awhile of this, Meredith finally got over trying to be with someone for a relationship. People called her a whore and a slut, but Meredith ignored them.

When Jake came along, Meredith had no idea that he would ever be this controling. Jake was sweet at first. He took the time to know her and to actually do things with her. That lasted all but one month. After they came exclusive and everyone knew about them, Jake started not letting her do things unless he was right beside her. Any guy friends Meredith hung out with or talked to, was gone. Jake made sure of it. But Meredith stood her ground about Alex.

Alex was like the brother she never had. Anytime she needed someone to beat someone up for her, Alex was her guy. He was really protective of her. He didn't let anyone mess with her. He warned her several times about Jake. Jake was his best friend. Alex knew exactly everything about him, and how he treated girls. But Meredith simply ignored him. Now she wished she would have took the time to listen.

Getting caught up in her thoughts, she was interupted when she heard someone beat on the door. _Cristina's here. _She laughed. She quickly picked up her phone and hoodie, and went to answer the door.

"What the hell Mer? We were about to call the police!" Cristina yelled as Meredith stepped out of the house and locked the door.

"What do you mean?"

"What? What do I mean? We've been out here for the last 15 minutes honking! I called you like 10 times! You still would come out! Finally, Alex made me get out of the car and beat on the door. You know how much I hate having to climb out of that stupid car." Cristina said as her and Meredith walked down the driveway to Alex's car.

"I'm sorry. I was...lost in thought."

"Oo...three-some? Just when I think you're boring, you rise! I can forgive you."

"Not that!" Meredith exclaimed as she opened the car door and hopped in.

"Not what?" Alex smiled.

"Hey Alex, thanks for the ride." Meredith smiled.

"Welcome Mer. You know you can always count on me."

"I know, I know."

"Jake never agreed to letting you go to this party did he?"

"What do you think? As long as your there he should be okay with it. Sometime I wonder why I don't just dump the guy."

"He's a great friend Mer, but when it comes to girls..."

"Yeah, yeah. Trust me, I'm his girlfriend. I know..."

Alex laughed as he threw the car into gear. Cristina turned the radio on and instantly, they all began jamming out. _They were in for a long night. _

**Hope you liked it! Please review. Will update soon. (:**


	4. Chapter 3: Facedown

**So sorry! I know I haven't been updating. It's been hetic around here. I hope you like the chapter. I chose this song because it reminds me of this chapter, and it's one of my favorites. (:**

**Chapter Three: Facedown**

Mark and Derek walked in the door to party. Mark had a girl under his arm, and Derek was just there. It normally was just him and Mark searching for girl to take under their spell. Now that Mark already had a girl under his whatever _this_ was, Derek didn't know what to do. He walked over to were they were serving drinks, and got a beer. _It's gonna be a long night_. He thought to himself.

...

Meredith, Cristina, and Alex walked in. Meredith headed straight to the drinks, leaving Alex and Cristina behind. As she picked up the Tequila bottle, she felt a pair of eyes on her. She turned her head slightly to find Jake standing in the corner of the living room of whosever house. _It's gonna be a long night. _She thought to herself.

...

Derek had already got one girl under his spell and up to the bedroom. He was working on number two. He walked into the living room up to a group of girls, and flashed the charming smile he always heard he had. It worked like a charm everytime. He notice Mark and the girl he came in with on the couch talking to someone. He couldn't really make who it was out. There were too many people. He shrugged it off and turned back to the girls.

...

"I understand."

"Excuse me?" Lexie said.

"I understand if I'm too old for you. I get it."

"Mark. It's okay. I don't listen to anything my mother says. She doesn't even know about you at the moment. We're okay. Just stop worring."

"I just. I don't want to go too fast. You, I've never been this way with a girl before. I'm, I want things..."

"I want things too. Just, stop worring and live." She said as she began to make her way into his lap.

"Hold on there!" Meredith said as she walked up to them.

"Mere..." Lexie begged.

"I know, I know. I just want to tell you that Jake's here. So my fun offically ended, right when I walked in the door." Meredith sighed.

"Just dump him already."

"I know I should but, he only cares." Lexie just rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry but do I know you from somewhere?" Mark asked.

Meredith looked at the guy her sister was about to make a move on.

"Nope. Haven't met you before. But nice job Lex, very hot." Meredith said laughing, leaving them to thereselves on the couch.

...

Derek was ready to leave. The party was still in full mode, but he had just about had his fair share of girls. He told Mark that he was leaving, and for him to catch a ride with someone else. Mark was so caught up with Lexie on the dancefloor, he wasn't half paying attention. Derek just put it behind him and walked outside.

...

"I thought I said..."

"I know what you said Jake." Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Then why didn't you listen."

"I don't know who you think you are, but I'm nobody's bitch."

"What did you say?" He said, looking straight into her eyes.

"You heard me."

"We're taking this outside." Jake said as he grabbed her by the arm and yanked her around.

"Let go of me. Let go of me Jake!" She begged.

"Not tell you get what you deserve." He laughed.

Meredith was held back the tears from the pressure he put on her arm. She could feel a bruise already coming up. She hoped nobody notice them escape from the party. When they made it outside, he threw her down.

"I told you not to come."

"It's not a big deal Jake. It's my life. Not yours. You might be my boyfriend, but your sure as hell aren't my mother."

"Listen here Meredith..." He said as he pushed her against the outside of the house. "...I will tell you what to do, and I will tell you who and who not to hang out with. You're my whore. Remember it." He whisphered in her ear.

"Jake...Please let me go. Just let me go."

"Not until you give me what I want..."

"Please. Please." She begged.

"I said..."

_"You heard what she said." _

Jake and Meredith both looked over. Jake let go of her arm.

"This has nothing to..."

"I don't care. She said leave her alone. And when a girl tells you to leave her alone, leave her a_lone._" The guy said as he stepped forward.

"You know what, I'm out of here. Screw you, _bitch._" Jake said as he pulled out his keys and walked over to his car. He got in and quickly sped off.

Meredith watched the car drive away, and finally let out a breathe of relief. She looked over to the guy she had the world to thank, although it was so dark she couldn't really see him.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He asked.

"I'm alright. Just the normal." She smiled.

"Why don't we go down the street and get something to eat or whatever. I was just about to leave. It will help you calm down too." He offered, smiling at her.

"Uh, sure."

"Alright. Don't worry, I'm not going to pull anything." He assured her.

"Oh. Okay." She giggled.

He walked her to his car and he opened the door for her. When she got in, he shut the door and went around to get in. He got the car started and lit a cigarette.

"Hope you don't mind." He said looking at her.

"I don't. My boyfriend smokes, and my sister and I have started quite the habit." She smiled.

"You? Smoking. Never would have picked it for you."

"Well that's what happens when you have a mother like mine, and an over protective boyfriend who calls you a whore and hits you when he feels like it." She shrugged.

"He _hits_ you?" He asked.

"I'm a big girl. I can handle him." She said proudly. But she knew deep down inside that she never could if it got real bad.

"That's good then. You look tough." He smiled. Meredith laughed.

They pulled into the nearest resturant and got out. When they got up closer to the door were there was light, they could finally make eachother out. They looked at eachother for a minute, before it hit them.

"Wait. Do I know you from somewhere?" Meredith asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Derek smiled.

**Here you are. I'm updating again tonight. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. (;**


	5. Chapter 4: Sparks Fly

**This is tonight's last update for this chapter...I think. I really am starting to enjoy writting this story. I know it's kind of short, but next chapter will be longer. Promise. (:**

**Chapter Four: Sparks Fly**

_he way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

_ And I'm a house of cards_

_ You say my name for the first time, baby, and I Fall in love in an empty bar _

_And you stood there in front of me just_

_ Close enough to touch_

_ Close enough to hope you couldn't see _

_What I was thinking of_

_Drop everything now_

_ Meet me in the pouring rain_

_ Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_ Take away the pain_

_'Cause I see, sparks fly_

_ Whenever you smile_

They both stood there. Derek searched his mind to figure out where he had seen her before, and recently. Meredith knew him. She had seen those blue eyes before. And that hair. Then it hit her.

"I...Oh god." Meredith said as humilation spread through her entire body.

"What?" Derek asked.

"You're the guy."

"Yeah...I'm a guy." He said. She was acting weird.

"No. The guy from the gas station. I defentaly remember you." Meredith said. _Oh god. I just said that outloud. He...he heard me. Now he's looking at me like I'm a freak. He hates me. _She thought.

Derek started laughing. _Now, I remember. I remember real well. _The way her hair fell in loose curls, and her green eyes. He noticed in the car the way her hair had smelt. It drove him crazy. It smelt like some kind of flower. He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"I remember you too." He smiled.

"You probably think I'm a stalker. And annoying. An annoying stalker." She laughed. _I have to get out of here, now. _

"No. I don't think you're annoying or a stalker."

"Good."

"So do you still want to get something to eat?" He said pointing to the door. They notice everyone from inside was looking at them through the resturant windows.

"Yeah. That would be...good." Meredith smiled.

...

Alex was out on the dancefloor when he felt his phone vibrating. He quickly walked outside and hit _talk_.

"Hello?" He answered.

"That _bitch..._" Jake started talking.

"Hold up. Meredith isn't a _bitch_. What happened anyways? I saw you and her walk out and then I never saw either one of you again."

"She probably went of that guy. What a whore? I mean, this guy walks up and tells me that I need to leave her a_lone_. Then she practially jumps all over him." Jake said mouthing off. Alex couldn't stand it when he got drunk, then called him to talk shit about everyone.

"Look, Meredith probably wasn't a_ll over him_. She's not like that. You just took it the wrong way. That's all."

"Shut the hell up Alex. You act like you know her but you don't. She's a pathetic slut. Get over it. She's not your little sister. Stop defending her."

Before Alex could even protest, Jake hung up the phone. _Screw him. _He thought as he walked back into the party.

...

"Seriously? He actually feel for it too? " Meredith said, laughing. Her and Derek couldn't shut up from the moment they walked in.

"Yeah." Derek laughed.

"So let me get this straight. You paid a kid $50 to go up and say 'Daddy' to your best friend, and he had a panic attack?"

"Yeah. See, I was getting up back for...a lot of things." Derek said trying to avoid that area.

"I've gotten my sister pretty good. But not that good." She giggled. Derek looked up at her. He had never been this way with a girl before. He never took them to eat, or told them stories from his childhood and high school years. It got silent, and before either one of them spoke, the waitor came up.

"Excuse me, but we're about to close. I just wanted to give you two the check. You're the only ones, then we can close up." He said.

Meredith and Derek looked around. They were the only two left in the resturant. They were having such a good time, they didn't even know everyone was gone. It was like they were lost in eachother.

"I just wanted to let you know." The waitor said before looking over and winking at Meredith, and walking off.

Meredith started laughing when she saw he turned the corner, and looked at Derek.

"Did that just happen?" She said looking at him.

"He has it bad for you." He smiled.

"You seriously sounded gay." She giggled.

"I can't believe we've been her two and half hours. I guess I should go pay."

"I can get mine. I've got money you know."

"It's okay. I've got it." He said winking at her, making her laugh.

"Not even cool Derek." She laughed, grabbing her phone and wallet before walking up beside him.

...

"So I guess this is me." Meredith said, standing infront of her front door.

"I guess it is." Derek said, looking up at her.

"I had a good time tonight. Thanks for...saving me, and the food too." She smiled.

"Anytime."

"Well you know where I'll be." Meredith said. It felt almost painful that the night was just about over.

"We'll see eachother again. Mark isn't letting go of Lexie anytime soon. Seeing that Lexie is your sister, we might have to work something out." Derek smiled.

"Absoultely. Goodnight Derek." She said smiling up at him.

"Goodnight Meredith." He smiled as he turned and walking back to his car.

Meredith watched as he drove away, before opening the door. When she walked in, she threw her phone and wallet down and took off upstairs. She almost reached the top, when she heard the doorbell. She walked down the stair and answered the door.

"Miss me?"

**Can you guess who it is? Please review! (;**


	6. Chapter 5: You Da One

**New Chapter! I love writting this story. (: Remember to read and review!**

**Chapter Five: You Da One**

_"Miss me?"_

"Jake. What are you doing here?" Meredith asked.

"Look, I know things got pretty bad tonight..." He said as he stepped inside. "...But I'm sorry. You know I don't mean it. I just care about you." He stepped into her and kissed her neck.

"I..."

"I don't want you hanging around that guy."

"What?" She asked. She _knew_ exactly _who_ he was talking about.

"Whoever that guy was at the party tonight...I don't want you around him. And I swear Meredith if I find out you so much as smiled at him, it won't be pretty. For _either _of you." Jake threatened.

"I...I know. I won't hang around him." She sighed.

"Good." He smiled as he led her upstairs, a piece of her heart left at the door.

...

The next day, Meredith woke up to Jake's arm wrapped around her. She slowly moved his arm and got out of bed. She walked downstairs and found a note on the kitchen counter.

_Mer,_

_ Mom was here this morning. She left money for food. I'm not going to be home tell later. Mark and I are going hang out today. Text me and we'll meet up. _

_ Love you!_

_ Lexie xx_

Meredith looked up from the note and noticed it was only ten o'clock. She decieded that she would try to get Jake out of the house as fast as she could. She came up with an excuse and went upstairs to wake him up.

...

"Come on Derek. Just go." Mark begged.

"I'm sorry, but a day with your girlfriend or whatever she is doesn't sound fun. I'll just go over to Dylan's."

"All Dylan ever does is smoke weed and get drunk. I'm not letting you get into that mess again. Remember what..."

"Oh please don't bring it up." Derek sighed.

"Then come. It won't be that bad. Maybe you'll meet a girl or something."

"Fine. I'll come. But you owe me."

"No. You'll owe me." Mark said as he hung up the phone.

...

As soon as Jake walked out the door, Meredith went back upstairs and took a shower. She felt dirty everytime her and Jake were _together_. She thought back to last night when just her and Derek were sitting in the diner, laughing about nothing. She felt different when she was with him. It was weird.

When she got out she quickly dried her hair and put on some make up. She got dressed and went to find her phone. She saw that Jake had already called her once since he had left. She ignored it and texted Lexie instead.

_Where are you at?_

_-Meredith_

While she waited for Lexie to reply, she grabbed her wallet and chapstick and made sure she was ready for the day.

_We're fixing to head out to one of Mark's friends. There's a car full of us. Want us to come get you?_

_-Lexie_

_Please! I don't want to be stuck here all day._

_-Meredith_

Meredith was thankful that she didn't have to sit in that house all day. She was expecially greatful she didn't have to be around Jake.

_You're welcome. We're on our way. Oh, and bring the money on the counter._

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed the money. She put it in her wallet and made sure that everything was locked up. She left a note saying that she was going to be _studying_ with Cristina, and Lexie was going to be with Izzie for a _project_. Meredith or Lexie always covered eachother. If their mom ever found out half the crap they did, they wouldn't be alive. By the time she finished the note, her phone vibrated.

_Turning down the street. Come around to the passenger's side._

_-Lexie_

Meredith walked out of the house and locked the front door. She heard a loud roar and turned around to see a Black Dodge Challenger parked on the side of the street. _Damn._ Meredith thought as she walked down the driveway and around to the passenger's side. Lexie opened the door and got out.

"Hey Mer." She smiled

"Who's car is this Lex?" Meredith asked.

"It's Mark _baby_." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh. I see." Meredith laughed.

"So it's kinda crammed in there. Your going to have to squeeze or sit on someone's lap. It's the best I can do."

"It'll be fine. Where are we going?"

"We're going to Mark's friends Max's. He lives about an hour or so away. He's having a big party tonight."

"Gotcha." Meredith said as Lexie scooted up the passenger's seat so she could get in.

Meredith handed Lexie her phone and wallet and bent over so she could get in.

"Sorry." She said, still bent over trying to get in.

_"It's okay."_

She immedently looked up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Meredith asked. She knew that Jake was going to kill her if he found out. _Literally_.

"I'm going to you know..." Derek smiled. "...And don't act so excitied."

"Sorry...again." She said. "How are we going to make this work?"

_"She can sit on my lap." _Jackson said.

"Who are you?" Meredith asked.

"I'm Jackson. Jackson Avery. You must be Meredith." He said winking at her. Meredith just laughed.

"Shut up Jackson. You're going to scare her away. I'm Sam." Sam said.

"Sam. I like that name. Very...hot." Meredith winked.

"And Derek's not?" Derek said, acting hurt.

"Derek's a...hot name I guess." Meredith giggled. Suddenly, Jake was out of her mind.

"Whatever, let's just try to make this work." Derek said.

"Meredith, just sit on his lap." Lexie said, rolling her eyes.

"Who's?"

"Derek's. Just sit on his lap. It's only an hour." Derek looked over at Sam and Jackson and winked at them. They both flipped him off.

"You better not enjoy this." Meredith said, pointing a finger in his face.

"Trust me. _I will._" Derek laughed as Lexie got in and shut the car door.

**Review Please! && More about the car ride next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6: Who Dat Girl

**Here you go. Two updates in a day will rarely happen so don't get use to it. I hope you like it. Next chapter will be way better. (:**

**Chapter Six: Who Dat Girl**

_ Hey, Ms red Carpet_

_ She can autograph my pockets_

_ Anytime, anyplace, anyway_

_ I'll be looking at everybody else_

_ Watch it_

_ I don't wanna be obnoxious_

_ But this girl worth the gossip_

_ Take away the smile_

_ The tattoos now, forever she very guard less_

_ She ain't no Rockstar_

_ But she's got Groupies_

_She ain't no Actress _

_But she makes Movies_

_ And when she struts that thing around _

_Everybody be breaking their neck like_

_ Who dat girl Who dat girl Who dat girl _

_She ain't got Riches _

_But she's got Fashion_

_ She ain't a Model_

_ But camera's Flashing_

_ And when she struts that thing around_

_ Everybody be breaking their neck like_

_ Who dat girl Who dat girl Who dat girl _

Meredith couldn't wait to get of the car. Her back was cramping up, and she could barely move. It was bad that they had only been in the car 15 minutes.

"So what did you tell Mom?" Lexie asked.

"I told her that you were with Izzie doing a project, and I was with Cristina studying." Meredith said, rubbing her back.

"And Jake..."

"I told him we were going to visit my sick, dying grandmother in the hospital." Lexie started laughed.

"Who's Jake?" Sam and Jackson asked.

"My over-protective, possisive boyfriend." Meredith sighed. She kept trying to dig her hand into her back, but it just wouldn't help it. Derek notice her having trouble, and decieded he would help her out.

"Ah. Yes. Right there. No, down. Yeah. There you go." She moaned. The car stopped at a light, and Meredith looked up. Everyone was turned around staring at her. Even Mark. Derek was laughing.

"Sorry." She smiled as she looked down.

"Hey, don't be sorry. Embrace it." Mark laughed.

"Embrace that I'm a good moaner. Okay."

Mark took off speeding and Meredith feel back against Derek.

"Sorry. Once again." Meredith said.

"You're always sorry. Don't be." Derek smiled.

"You're acting different." Jackson said, looking at Derek.

"No I'm not?" Derek said.

"Yeah. You are. The Derek we know just sits over there and smokes his cigarettes. You haven't even had one. Plus, you're normally talking..." Jackson was saying, but was interupted.

"Leave him alone." Mark said from the drivers seat. Meredith just sat there in Derek's lap. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know Derek that long so she didn't know what he was normally like. At first he acted like a bad-ass, bad boy. But when she started talking to him, he was different.

"I'm just saying that..." Jackson said.

"I don't care. He's not bothering anyone is he Jackson?"

"No but..."

"Then there you have it." Mark said. Jackson shut up and set back.

"So Meredith, how old are you?" Sam asked.

"I'm seventeen. I'll be eighteen at the end of my senior year." She said.

"So you're still in high school?"

"Yep. And hating ever moment of it." Sam laughed.

"So why do you date this Jake kid if all he does is sit around and tell you what to do?" Sam asked.

"Don't get me started." Lexie said from the passengers seat.

"Lexie..."

"No. I get to the point where I don't feel sorry for you Meredith. If you really can't stand the way he treats you, you would do something about it. I'm so sick of you complaining how you don't have a life because of him. Just break up with ass."

"Lexie you don't know him. You don't understand how he gets sometimes."

"So he throws you around sometimes. So what?"

Meredith looked at Lexie, then looked out the window.

"I'm not doing this with you."

"Mer, I'm sorry. I don''t mean anything by it but..."

"I got involved with someone I shouldn't have. I didn't notice it tell I was too far in. If I could go back I would. Just let me do it on my own."

"Okay." Lexie said as she looked out the window.

The rest of the car ride was quiet. Sam and Jackson were quietly talking about the party that was going on tonight, Mark and Lexie were talking about what eachother liked, Derek was on his phone and smoking a cigarette, and Meredith looked out the window the entire time. She knew she had to find a way to escape from Jake. She was scared of him though. Everytime she tried to stand up for herself, she ended up getting hurt. Physically. She knew that she didn't think she could take much more though.

...

"Max...My man." Mark grinned as he hugged his friend.

"Mark." Max smiled. "And who is this?" He said looking Lexie up and down.

"She's my..."

"Friend." Lexie said. "I'm Lexie."

"_Lexie._" Max repeated. "Lexie rythms with _sexy_ and that you are." He said winking at her. Lexie blushed. Mark's blood was boiling.

"Max. How's it going man?" Sam said as he approached Max.

"Great _now_." Max said. "Hey Avery."

"Hey Blouse. Got any beer. I _need_ one."Jackson said walking towards the house.

"Yeah, in the fridge. Like always. Derek! Ready for the _ladies_ tonight?" Max winked.

"Yeah. Sure." Derek said.

"What's...Who the hell is this _babe_?" Max said walking up to Meredith.

"I'm Meredith. Hope you don't mind me here." She said smiling flirtiously.

"Damn. I don't mind at all." Max said. "Derek, is this your girl?"

"Oh, uh...no." Derek said, shaking his head.

"Great. I call dibbs."

"I have a boyfriend. Sorry to ruin your fun." Meredith laughed. Derek eyed both of them.

"Hell. It's okay. Just because there's a goalie don't mean you can't score. Am I right?" Max said. He liked this girl. He hoped she was here to stay.

"I guess so."

"I hope you don't mind me asking...If you have a boyfriend then why did you come with Sloan and Shepherd? Or are you dating Benett or Avery?"

"Lexie's my sister. She asked me to come. My boyfriend thinks I'm by my dying grandmother's side."

"Ah. I like you already. Not that I didn't like you when I first laid eyes on you."

"Thank you?" She smiled.

"Anytime baby girl." Max said, eyeing her. Derek didn't know what was wrong with him, but he felt like he could take Max out. He couldn't stand him calling her names. Names that they normally used to pick up girls.

"So is everyone staying here tonight or..."

"I don't know. Are we?" Mark asked, looking at everybody.

"I'm staying tonight. I'll ride back with someone else if you need me too." Derek said.

"I was going to, but I forgot the girls were coming." Mark sighed.

"We can stay." Lexie smiled.

"What are you going to tell your mom?" Mark asked.

"That I'm with Izzie and Meredith is with Cristina. That will work right Mer?" Lexie asked.

"Yeah. The only thing is we have nothing."

"I got something Lexie can wear, and Derek or somebody will find Meredith something if you both need anything." Mark said.

"Everyone's probably going to be partying or something else anyways so it's not really going to matter. You probably won't need anything." Max said.

"Then I guess we're staying." Mark grinned.

"Alright. Let's get ready for tonight then." Max said before screaming _wooh_.

"I have something you can wear. Don't worry Mer." Derek whispered in her ear before following Max into the house. Meredith felt goosebumps everywhere on her body. She knew that tonight was going to be great. Even if she was going to suffer when she got back home.

**Please Review!(;**


	8. Chapter 7: Electric Chapel

**I will update another chapter tonight! I love this chapter. (;**

**Chapter Seven: Electric Chapel**

_My body is sanctuary_

_ My blood is pure_

_Doot doo doo _

_Doot doot doo doo _

_ You want me bad_

_ I think you're cool _

_But I'm not sure _

_Doot doo doo _

_Doot doot doo doo _

_Follow me_

_ Don't me such a holy fool_

_ Follow me _

_I need something more from you _

_It's not about sex or champagne_

_ You holy fool _

_Doot doo doo _

_Doot doot doo doo_

_ If you want me_

_ Meet me at electric __chapel_

_ If you want me Meet me at electric chapel_

_ If you want to steal my heart away _

_Meet me, meet me baby in a safe place_

_ Come on, meet me in electric chapel_

Music was blarring, people were dancing, and the alcohol was kicking in. Meredith walked around the house trying to find someone she knew. She saw Sam walked off with a red head to do god knows what. She wondered upstairs looking around. Someone grabbed her arm and quickly turned around.

"I've never seen you around here before."

"I...I came with some friends." Meredith said to the guy.

"Well, I'll be sure to tell them thank you later." He said as he started walking towards her. She began walking backwards tell she ran into the wall.

"So what's your name _babe_." He smiled.

"Uh...Amanda." She said as he put his hand on her thigh.

"_Amanda._ Huh..."

"Um...I...I have to go." She said trying to get away.

"No you don't." He smirked.

"Yes...I do." She said as she began to walk away. He grabbed her arm.

"Come here." He said, pulling back.

"Let. Go." She said, trying to get away.

"Not so fast."

Meredith turned and kicked him with all her strength. He quickly let go and knelled down. She took of running down the hall as fast as she could. She opened the first bedroom door she came too and quickly went in. She shut the door behind her, and slid down to the ground, closing her eyes.

"Mer?" Lexie asked. Meredith instantly opened her eyes. Lexie, Mark, Derek, Jackson, Max, Sam, and the red headed girl were sitting around the room.

"Oh...sorry. I was...this guy was like...oh god." Meredith stuttered.

"Are you _okay_?" Lexie asked.

"I am now. This guy was...he basically tried to rape me in the damn hallway!" Meredith yelled. Everyone looked at her.

"I swear to go I am going to kill Tyler!" Max yelled.

"Tyler?" Meredith asked.

"He's a buddy of mine. He's cool once you get to know him. I've told him he needs to stop doing that to girls. He'll never get one that way. But when he's drunk..." Max sighed.

"I see." Meredith said.

"Did he hurt you?" Derek asked.

"No. I hurt_ him _though." Meredith laughed.

"What'd you do?" Mark asked, laughing.

"Let's say, kids may be out of future for him."

All of the sudden, they heard a knock at the door.

"Amanda, I saw you come in here." Tyler yelled.

Everyone looked at Meredith. She quickly moved away from the door, and scooted over between Derek and Max.

"Why is some guy asking for Amanda?" Sam asked.

"I might have told him my name was _Amanda_." Meredith smiled innocently. Everyone laughed.

"Smart girl." Sam said.

"Only when it comes to guys, and only about 25% of the time then." Meredith laughed.

"There's no Amanda in here." Mark yelled.

"_Hell._" Tyler said as he walked away. They began laughing again.

"I don't think I've introduced myself." The girl sitting by Sam said, as she leaned over to Meredith.

"I'm Addison, but everyone calls me Addie." She smiled.

"I'm Meredith, or you could call me Mer." She said smiling.

"So you and Lexie are sisters?" Addison asked.

"About as sisterly as they come."

Addison laughed. "I like you. I hope you stick around. We need another girl, just like I told Lexie."

"I might just stick around." Meredith said as her phone went off. "_Shit._"

"What?" Derek asked.

"I'll be right back." She said as she walked into the bathroom that was connected to room, and shut the door. Lexie went and stood by the door.

"What are you doing?" Jackson asked.

"I'm listening." Lexie said.

"What's she saying?" Addison asked.

...

Meredith pressed talk on the phone. She could here him breathing into the phone.

"Hello?" She said innocently.

"Where the hell are you?" He asked.

"I told you I'm at my grandmothers."

"Then why is it when I went to you house your mom told me you were at Cristina's, and when I went to Cristina's she said she hasn't seen you..._all day._" _Damn it._ Meredith thought. She was silent.

"Where are you!" He yelled.

"Jake. Calm down."

"Not tell you tell me where your at!"

"I'm at an party...okay? I'll be back tomorrow."

"_Tomorrow?_ Parties only last the night Meredith. Unless your at some whore house, cause let's face it, that's what you a_re_." He smirked.

"Don't call me that!" She yelled.

"Why aren't you coming home tonight?"

"Lexie and I are with some friends. We are staying the night where we're at, and aren't coming home tell tomorrow."

"You're with that guy aren't you."

"Jake."

"I warned you! It won't be pretty when you get back. And you can bet that his ass will be mine when they pull into the driveway tomorrow." He said as he hung up the phone.

"Jake! Jake! Please..." She begged. But it was too late.

...

"Is she okay in there?" Mark asked.

"That's mild compared to what their other converstations are normally like." Lexie sighed.

"What are they _normally_ like?" Derek asked.

"Screaming, fighting, things _flying_." Lexie laughed.

"Damn. That girl doesn't deserve that." Max sighed.

"She's scared." Lexie said. The room stood still when the door flew open.

"I'm going to go get something to drink. I'll be back later." Meredith sighed as she threw her phone against wall and walked out the door.

"She's pissed." Jackson said.

"No shit?" Addison said.

"Should we go get her?" Mark asked.

"No. Let her be." Lexie said.

...

Meredith walked down the stairs and found a bottle of Tequila. She picked it up and walked back upstairs. She found the bathroom, walked in, and locked it. She turned the light on and tripped over cans of beer lying around.

"Stupid son of a bitch." She said as she found a place to sit down. She opened up the bottle and started drinking.

"Here's to Hell, cause that's where I'm going." She said as she raised the bottle to the air before bringing it down to her mouth.

She sat there, thinking about what to do. She knew if she ended it, it wouldn't be pretty. She knew if she didn't, it still wouldn't be pretty. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Tears began to flow down her face. She hated this. She hated herself for being one of those stupid teenage girls that cried over guys. That was never her.

The door opened and Derek walked in. He didn't notice her until he turned around. Meredith just sat there with her Tequila.

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't know you were in here." Derek said.

"You know...you are dreamy. Has anyone ever told you that?" Meredith laughed.

"Dreamy? No. I've gotten hot and bad-ass, but never dreamy." Derek laughed.

"That surprises me."

"Why?"

"You aren't a bad guy Derek. You might think you are, but you're not." Meredith said. He bent down and sat down next to her.

"I...I'm not a good guy. I use girls for sex and smoke and drink. I never thought I would act like this. I guess it's just the way it goes."

"If my mother knew everything I did...I wouldn't be alive. Apparently smoking and drinking, partying with guys, and having fun isn't part of be extradornary."

"My parents never wanted me. When they had me, I was their mid-life crisis. They both drank and never cared how good I did in school. They just didn't care. Mark's parents were the same way. They a_re _the same way." He sighed as he took the Tequila bottle from her and took a drink.

"That's why you two are always together." Meredith smiled.

"Yeah." He smiled. "The day we graduated, we got the hell out. Now all we do is hang out with the guys, and party. We thought we could atleast live a little before college."

"Nothing's wrong with that. But as far as the parent thing goes, I'm the same. My mother wanted Lexie. I remember her and my father being so excitied. I was told I was a devestation. My mother has gotten over it as the years go by but..." She sighed.

"No wonder you fit in so well." Derek laughed.

"Right?" They both laughed.

"I've never opened up to anyone about this before. I never told anyone about my parents. I guess no one really cared." Derek said looking at her.

"I've talked to Cristina about mine. She's my person. Lexie knows how I feel. Other than that, you're the only one too." It fell silent for awhile. Then Meredith remember.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry." She said looking at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Remember the night of the party when you walked up on Jake and I?"

"Yeah, and then I realized you were the girl from the Gas Station?" He laughed.

"Yeah. We'll when you dropped me off, Jake came over. He told me...He told that I wasn't allowed to be around you. That if I so much as smiled at you, it wouldn't be pretty. For _either _of us." She said looking at him.

"So right now, you being with me isn't okay?" He asked.

"It's okay to me. But not to Jake. He see's you as a threat."

"Am I a threat?" He smiled.

"I have a feeling you could be." She said being serious.

"Oh." He said.

"Yeah. But this wasn't a problem when he didn't know about it. Now he knows. And he knows I'm with you. I told him I was with Lexie and all...but he still suspected it."

"So what's he going to do?"

"Kick my ass. Kick _your_ ass."

"I'd love to see him try." Derek laughed.

"He can fight Derek."

"I can _kill_. You should've seen Max's face when he started talking shit about Mark. It was a long time ago, but I still did it. He never has said anything since." He laughed.

"Well I'm glad you're prepared I guess?" Meredith said as she started laughing.

"I'm always prepared." He said as they looked at eachother.

Meredith looked into Derek's eyes. They were a perfect shade of blue. Derek saw that her's were a piercing green that saw right through him. He brought his hand up to her face. She moved closer to him as they looked into eachother's eyes. Derek softly kissed her on the mouth, but soon demanded more. Meredith entered her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues fought together for power. Meredith moved onto his lap and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. Her hands ran through his black curls. He moved his hands from her face, and down her body. She softly moaned which made him smiled against her. He placed soft kisses on her jaw, then down to her neck. He found the place on her neck that made her feel alive. He sucked softly on the skin, then moved back up to her mouth.

She knew this was wrong. But she couldn't help the way he made her feel. He made her feel like she was...beautiful. Not hot or sexy, beautiful. She smiled against his mouth. That's when she felt it. The spark. She could feel sparks. It was different from when she was with Jake. Jake made her feel dirty. This was nothing like that. She couldn't really describe it.

When their lips finally parted, they looked back in eachother's eyes. _Desire_. Meredith's head feel against the crook of his neck. Derek breathed her in. She smelt like some kind of flower. He had never been like this with a girl before. It was normally just a quick make out and it was over with. This was diffrerent. He felt like if all he could do was kiss her for the rest of his life, he would be okay. Meredith lifted her head up and looked at him.

"I...I." Meredith stuttered.

"You what?" Derek laughed.

"I have to go." She said as she got up from his lap and ran out the door. Derek was left sitting on the bathroom floor.

**So? How was it? Please review and tell me what you think! (:**


	9. Chapter 8: Best Thing I Never Had

**I can't stop writting. I have problems! I hope you like. (:**

**Chapter Eight: Best Thing I Never Had**

_What the hell did I do._ Meredith said to herself as she ran down the stairs.

"Hey, where's the fire?" Addison said laughing until she noticed she wasn't stopping. "Meredith are you okay?" She yelled watching her run out the door. Derek soon followed her out. "Now it makes since." Addison laughed.

...

"Meredith...Meredith what's wrong?" Derek asked, worried. They were standing in the front yard. Thank god no one was around.

"What's wrong? What's wrong! I just cheated on my boyfriend Derek! Do you know what he'll do to me if he finds out this happened..." She said pointing at the space between them. "...I can't even began to think about the hell I'd get if he found out."

"He won't find out. It's okay Mer." Derek said smiling.

"See this, you being all dreamy? It needs to stop."

"Did you not feel what I felt?" He asked. "Did you not feel that...God I can't even explain it."

"Derek please..." She begged. He step forward to her. He grabbed her face and kissed her hard. Their tongues fighting against eachother. Finally he pulled back.

"See! You felt it!" Derek yelled.

"I didn't feel a thing."

"What? So you're going to run back to that bastard of a boyfriend?" He laughed.

"You really are an _ass._" Meredith said, hurt.

"Only when I need to _be_. " Derek smirked.

"You're an complete asshole." She said as a tear rolled down her face. She ran back into the house to find Lexie.

Derek sighed. _Yeah, I screwed this up. Big time. _He thought to himself as he walked back inside.

...

Meredith looked everywhere for Lexie. She was no where to be found. She saw Addison sitting with Sam, Max, and Jackson in the corner. She ran over there before Derek could find them.

"Hey Addison..." Meredith said tapping her on the shoulder.

"Oh Hey! I saw you run out the door. What happened? I understand if you don't want to tell me or anything because..." Addison kept going on.

"No! Actually I came to talk to you. Do you think we could go somewhere. I need someone to talk to and Lexie is no where to be found. You're the next person I would come to because Cristina's not here and...I did something. Something I shouldn't have done. Jake..He's going to kill me and..."

"Okay. Slow down there. Sure you can talk to me. Let's go out onto the porch. Not many people are out there." She smiled.

"Thank you Addison."

...

They walked out back and sat down on the porch. It was growing silent before they both spoke.

"So what..."

"I did something..." They both spoke at the same time. They laughed.

"Okay, go ahead." Addison said.

"I did something. Something really stupid. I...I kissed Derek. Well, more like made out with him." Meredith sighed.

"It's about damn time if you ask me." Addison laughed. She noticed Meredith was starting cry. "Did you _want_ to make out with him?"

"I did. To be honest I did."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I have a boyfriend. That the problem. And my boyfriend is not the _easiest_ to get along with." Meredith sighed. They sat there for awhile. Addison let Meredith get a good cry out before she spoke.

"I was in the eleventh grade. I was dating a boy name Luke. He had dirty blonde hair and a perfect face. And body too." Addison laughed. "But I never had a life. He made sure I was home, or if I _was_ anywhere outside of school, I was right by his side. If I did go anywhere, and he didn't know about it. I _paid_ for it. One day I got tired of it though. I was scared to say it was over, but I did it. I might have came out with a scar or two, but look where I'm at now. I have..." She whipped a tear away. "...I have Sam. And I love him." She smiled at Meredith.

Meredith whipped her face and looked at Addison.

"I know it seems hard, but if he beats you Meredith, he doesn't respect you. And he most certaintly doesn't love you."

"I know. I just am scared. I do things without thinking. I think that he's just trying to..."

"Trying to what?" Addison interupted. "Make you learn your lesson? That's your mother's job."

"I know." Meredith sighed.

"Just think about what I said. Please?" Addison begged.

"I will." She smiled.

"Good."

"How old are you?" Meredith asked her. "Not to be like a stalker or anything."

"I'm 19. Sam, Mark, Derek, and Jackson are all 19 too. Max is 20. I decieded not to go to college right away. Like everyone here." She laughed.

"Ah. I'm 17. I'll be 18 this year though. Where do you live?"

"Here. With Max."

"What? What does Sam think about that?" Meredith asked. Addison laughed.

"Max is my brother. My mother and father passed away two years ago."

"Oh. God I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to...I didn't know."

"It's okay. They died in car wreck. They're in a better place now. Max looks after me."

"Atleast you have him." Meredith said. "I like Max. As a friend I mean. He's pretty cool."

"Yeah, he's the best."

"So does Sam live by himself or..."

"He lives with Jackson. They actually all live in the same town you do. Mark and Derek live together, and Sam and Jackson live together." Addison sighed.

"You know, you should come and stay with Sam so we can hang out during the week after school. You're really cool." Meredith smiled.

"I'm actually riding back with you. Jackson's staying here with Max. So we can hang out this week. And you're pretty cool too." Addison said.

"Great! I'll have you meet Cristina. She's my person. Or best friend. Whatever you want to call her."

"I can't wait."

"So...what should I do about Derek?" Meredith asked.

"How was he acting...afterwards?"

"Like an complete ass. He asked me if I felt the spark or whatever."

"Did you?"

"I did but I told him I didn't."

"Ah...there it is."

"What?"

"He can't stand liars."

"So it makes him an ass?"

"Pretty much." Meredith and Addison just laughed.

"It sounds like the party's dying down." Meredith said.

"How about you and I go upstairs to my room? I can sneak Tequila and Ice Cream up there and we can talk some more?" Addison asked.

"That sounds great. Do you have something I can change into?"

"Yeah. Come on." Addison smiled as she got up and held out her hand for Meredith.

...

Derek walked around tell he found Sam, Jackson, Max, Mark, and Lexie in a corner. He walked up, grabbed a chair, and sat down.

"Hey where's Addie?" He asked.

"Uh, Meredith came over here. She said she needed to talk to her about something. They got up and went outside." Sam shrugged. Derek just nodded. _Great._

"That's where she is!" Lexie said. "I looked everywhere but couldn't find her."

"Yeah, like _you_ were busy looking." Jackson said. Everyone laughed except Mark and Lexie.

"So I have a sex life. Have a problem with it?" Lexie smirked.

"Ah nice one Lex." Mark smiled. Addison came by with two carts of ice cream, and picked up the bottle of Tequila that was sitting down on the floor.

"Where are you going?" Max asked.

"Me and Mer are going to go upstairs and change into comfy clothes and talk about you all." She smiled as she pointed at them.

"Mind if I come?" Lexie asked.

"Not at all." Addison said as she handed Lexie the bottle of Tequila.

"See you later." Lexie said as she kissed Mark.

"See you." He winked.

Everyone looked at him.

"Whipped." Jackson smirked.

"Can I help it?" Mark asked.

...

Two hours later, Meredith, Lexie, and Addison had already went through two carts of ice cream, and a bottle of Tequila.

"I can't believe that!" Addison laughed.

"I know right?" Meredith said, laughing as well.

"Tonight has been the best." Lexie said sighing.

"Spreak for yourself." Meredith said looking at Addison.

"Agreed." Addison said.

"What? What happened?" Lexie asked.

"Oh nothing." Meredith smiled. "Damn. I have to pee. I'll be back." She said as she walked out the door.

Meredith walked down the hall. Most people were already gone. She was pretty surprised. She turned the corner and opened the bathroom door, fliping the bathroom light on.

"Oh I'm...I'm...Sorry." She said as she stood in the doorway speechless. She turned around and slammed the door shut. She ran back into Addison's room and locked the door.

"Mer?" Lexie asked.

"What's wrong?" Addison asked.

"I...I'm ready to go to bed. Wake me up when we're leaving in the morning. Just...wake me up 10 minutes before we're about to leave." She said.

"Okay. You and Lexie can sleep here. I'll sleep with Sam." Addison said.

"I'm sleeping with Mark." Lexie said.

"Then you can have my bed. We'll leave you be." Addison said. "Goodnight Mer."

"Goodnight Addie. Goodnight Lexie."

"Goodnight Mer." Lexie said as she shut the door behind her and Addison.

Meredith rolled over and shut her eyes before she let her tears fall. _Perfect night_. She said into the darkness.

**Cliff Hanger. (: Review Pretty Please.**


	10. Chapter 9: The Mess I Made

**New Chapter!**

**Chapter Nine: The Mess I Made**

_hould've kissed you there_

_ I should've held your face_

_ I should've watched those eyes_

_ Instead of run in place _

_I should've called you out _

_I should've said your name _

_I should've turned around _

_I should've looked again_

_But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made_

_ I 'm staring at the mess I made_

_ I 'm staring at the mess I made _

_As you turn, you take your heart and walk away _

"Is she dead?" Addison asked.

"No." Lexie laughed. "She's the hardest person to wake up. Meredith, get your ass up."

"What time is it?" Meredith slurred.

"It's almost 11. We're about to leave in 15 minutes. I did what you asked." Lexie sighed.

"Okay. Ask Addison for some clothes."

"Already taken care of." Addison smiled. "I layed out everything for you in the bathroom."

_Bathroom. _Meredith thought. "I really hate to ask this, but can you please bring it in here?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'll go get it right now." Addison said as she walked out the door.

"What the hell is your problem?" Lexie asked. "Why don't you just go to the bathroom and get dressed?"

"Lexie. Not today. I'm _really _not in the mood."

"Whatever. I'm going downstairs."

"I'll be there in a few." Meredith sighed. Addison walked in with her clothes.

"There you go Mer. You know were I'm at if you need anything else." She smiled.

"Thanks. I'll hurry." She said as Addison walked out and shut the door behind herself.

...

"I'll ride in the back with Addison." Sam said. Everyone was already outside and ready to go. Meredith was the only one left.

"And Lexie can sit on my lap since Meredith had to sit on Derek's last time." Mark said. Derek looked up when he heard her name. He knew she was avoiding him after last night.

"So I guess I'm driving?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, and Meredith can ride up front." Mark sighed. "Where is she at anyways?"

"She's coming." Addison laughed as she walked out of the house. "She forgot her phone and had to go back upstair to get it."

"Alright. We'll Max, it was good to see you man. We'll be back next weekend." Mark grinned.

"Fine with me Man." Max said as Mark went and got in the car.

"Bye Max." Sam said, following Mark.

"Bye Samster." He laughed. "Addie be careful and call me please." Max sighed.

"I will Maxi." Addison smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said watching his little sister get into the car with his friends.

"Ah and Sexie Lexie...It was nice to meet the girl that changed Mark Sloan forever." Max laughed.

"It was nice to meet you too. I'll be back." She smirked.

"Please come back." He said. Lexie went and got in the car with Mark.

"Derek! You take care of everyone. Call me when you get back. And remember, next week's party is going to be..." Max said, waiting for Derek to reply.

"Bigger and Better like always." Derek said as he hug Max and started to make his way to the car.

"And if it isn't my _baby girl_." Max smiled as Meredith walked over to him. Derek stopped and watched them. "Don't let that boy beat up on you too much. And come back next weekend when Addie comes home. We're having another party." He winked.

"I will defently come back with Addie. And it's safe to say I'm going to miss you Max." Meredith laughed.

"Everyone misses me when they leave." He said as he pulled her into a hug. "And give Derek a chance. I know you think that guy your with is great, in his own way..." He laughed. "...But Derek will make you experence things you never will with that other guy." He whispered into her ear.

"I don't get it?" Meredith said.

"Give it a chance, and you will. I have to look out for my guys too. Just like you look out for yours." He smiled

"Bye Max." She said.

"Bye Meredith." He said as him and Jackson walked back inside the house. Meredith went and got in front seat, avoiding any eye contact with Derek.

"Ready?" Derek asked. Meredith turned and looked at him.

"Oh, are you talking to me?" She asked. He could tell she was pissed. Or hurt. Or both.

"Nevermind." He sighed. Mark looked at Lexie, and she just shrugged. Sam looked over at Addison, and she was lost too. That wasn't what they had talked about.

...

They were 15 minutes into the car ride, and it had been dead silent. Nobody had said anything.

"So did everyone enjoy the party?" Sam asked.

"I did." Mark said.

"Me too." Lexie added.

"Yeah." Addison agreed.

"What about you guys?" Sam said asking Derek and Meredith.

"Oh...Yeah it was fun." Derek said. Meredith snorted.

"Okay, what the hell is your problem?" Derek asked.

"My problem? My problem is you. Because apparently, _you_ like to make out with a girl one minute, and make them feel like you care, but then you go screw a different girl in the bathroom the next minute." She said.

"Seriously? You want to do this now?" He yelled.

"You're the one that asked, why the hell not."

"Fine then, you want to do this now, we'll do it now. You're the one that pulled away, because you had a boyfriend. Is that not right?"

"So you want me to be a whore? You really want me to prove him right? I told you..."

"That's not what I asked..."

"I don't give a damn what you asked." She said.

"Why are you being a bitch? No wonder Jake..." He stopped. Meredith looked over at him.

"No wonder Jake...What? What were you going to say? Please go on." He didn't say a word. "No wonder Jake shoves me around? No wonder he calls me a bitch?" She said, tears rolling down her face.

"Meredith..." He said.

"You know what, save it. I can't believe I was stupid enough to actually give into you. You're just another asshole and I'm done wasting all my damn time on you." She said as she turned around and faced the window.

"It's alright Sissy." Lexie whispered into her ear. Meredith smiled a sad smile.

It was silent for the rest of the car ride. Nobody said anything. They all sat back and listened to the radio. Their thoughts taking over.

...

45 minutes later, Derek parked the car in front of Meredith and Lexie's house. Everyone notcied the white Lexus LFA sitting in the driveway, with a very angry Jake leaning against it. Everyone sat there in silence. No one wanted to move.

"Stay in the car Lexie. I'll come get you when it's okay." Meredith sighed. Derek looked over at her, then at Jake.

"I'm going with..."

"Stay in the damn car." Meredith said as she got out and slammed the car door. She walked over to Jake and stood infront of him. He looked at her before he spoke.

"Did you have a good time whoring around?" He smiled.

"Are you seriously going to be an ass?" She asked.

"You're the one being a bitch."

"Jake..."

"I told you..." He said, getting up from the car, moving towards her. "...Not to hang around with...what's his name?"

"_Derek_."

"Derek. I told you not to hang around _Derek._ But you did it anyway. Do you know what happens when you do something you were told not to do?"

"I have a pretty good idea." She said, backing up.

"I'm glad you do. Least you won't be too surprised." He smiled.

"Jake please." She begged.

"Please what? Don't hurt you? Or don't hurt him." He laughed, point to the car.

"He didn't do anything wrong."

"Did you have sex with him?"

"No?" She said looking at him.

"Did you kiss him?"

"Please Jake." She said, tears rolling down her face.

"Did you kiss him!" He yelled.

"Yes but..." Before she could even finish, Jake's hand made contact to her face. She looked down at the ground crying.

"You bitch! I can't even believe you Meredith." He said yelling at her.

"Jake." She cried.

"No. You're gone for two days and then you come back telling me you and him had a little make out session?"

"Please..."

"Screw you Meredith. You're nothing but a worthless whore." He said, opening the car door and getting in.

"Jake!" But he was already going. She watched as he turned the corner. All she could do was stand there. Finally, she turned back to the car where Lexie was waiting for her. She walked over and opened the car door.

"Come on Lex. Let's go inside." She sighed.

Lexie sat there a minute before getting up. She kissed Mark and got out of the car. Meredith went to shut the door, but heard Addison speak.

"Remember what I told you Mer, sometimes it's better to have a couple scars then none at all." Addison smiled. Meredith looked over at her.

"I'll call you this week Addie." Meredith said smiling before shutting the door.

...

Derek had just dropped off Sam and Addison, and him and Mark were on their way back to there apartment. Mark decieded that it was the perfect time to speak up.

"I know you. And I know that right now, you're mad at us. But it was best to just let Meredith deal with that guy. Do you know how bad it would have been if you had gotten envolved?" Mark told him.

"I made out with Meredith in Max's bathroom. We were talking and then it just happened. She pulled away and ran downstairs. I took off after her and asked her what was wrong. She reminded me that she had a boyfriend and that I needed to go back to being that ass I was. I let it go and ended up back in the bathroom having sex with Megan. We were just getting into it, when Meredith walked in. I made this big deal with Meredith telling her there was a spark eariler, then she walks in on Megan and I. I felt horrible but she was being a bitch today in the car. And then you, Sam, Addison, and her own sister would let me get out of the car and help her." Derek sighed. Mark looked over at him.

"Look, Meredith was upset today. The four of us in the backseat could tell she was and we didn't even know what happened. She wasn't being a _bitch_. You were being an _ass._ If you tell a girl that you felt things with them, that you haven't with anyone else, then they find you in the bathroom screwing another girl hours later, that's going to hurt. She was hurt. And believe it or not Derek she cares about you. And not in a brotherly, friend way either." Mark said.

"I felt bad when he slapped her." Derek sighed.

"We all did. But he would have ripped her apart if you would have gotten out of the car. It may not have been right there at that moment, but he would have later."

"I know, but it bother's me to know he doesn't treat her right. I did feel something with her though. Something I never felt before." Derek smiled.

"I know what you mean." Mark grinned. "With Lexie, I can't help but be around her all the time. She's addicting. She's amazing."

"So it's mutural..." Derek laughed.

"It's mutural." Mark assured him.

**Please Review!(;**


	11. Chapter 10: Find Your Love

**Here's another chapter. I'll try to update my other stories soon! I've just been so busy. /:**

**Chapter Ten: Find Your Love**

_I'm more than just an option (Hey hey hey)_

_ Refuse to be forgotten (Hey hey hey) _

_I took a chance with my heart (Hey hey hey)_

_ And I feel it taking over  
>I'd better find your lovin I'd better find your heart. <em>[x3]<em>_

_ I bet if I give all my love then nothing's gonna tear us apart_

It was finally Friday again. Meredith hadn't seen Derek or anyone all week. Not even Mark or Addison. Jake had forgiven her as normal, and everything was fine. Meredith and Cristina walked out to Meredith's red Dodge Charger and got in. She noticed Mark and Derek in the parking lot to get Lexie. She rolled her eyes and pulled out, heading to the big party everyone was talking about.

...

"So Lex, are we going to that party tonight?" Mark asked. Derek was in the backseat, and Mark and Lexie were up front.

"Nah. It's probably going to be lame. Let's just get Sam and Addison to come over to my place." Lexie said.

"That sounds good. Max and Jackson are coming in tonight." Mark grinned. "Derek, call and tell them were to go."

"Alright." Derek sighed. He hadn't seen Meredith the whole week. He felt bad about what happened, but tried his best not to worry about it.

...

Meredith and Cristina pulled up to the party. They had went home and changed, then got something to eat.

"Are you suppose to meet Jake here or something?" Cristina asked.

"Yeah. He said that he was going to be here early and not to worry about it, to just come find him." Meredith shrugged.

"Alright. Come get me when your ready to leave. I'm staying with you tonight."

"Okay Cris." Meredith smiled.

...

"Is Meredith going to be here tonight?" Addison asked. Mark, Sam, Derek, Max, Jackson, Her, and Lexie were all in the living room, beers in hand.

"I don't know. She went to that party. Knowing her and Cristina, they won't be here tell _late._

"I see. How is she lately...after you know..." Addison gestured.

"She's fine." Lexie sighed. "At least I think."

"Have you talked to her Derek?" Addison asked.

Derek looked up at Addison, then back down to his beer. "No."

"I like Meredith. As an addition to our group." Max smiled. "She...she's different. And we need more girls. Addison won't be _lonely._"

"Lexie's a nice addition too." Derek smiled.

"Thanks Derek." Lexie said.

"Well, let's get this party started." Mark grinned.

...

Two hours had gone by, and there was no sign of Jake. Meredith asked Cristina, but she said she hadn't seen him. Alex said that he was here, he just didn't know where. Meredith walked upstairs of the house to go to the bathroom. She was just about to go into the bathroom when she heard a noise coming for the bedroom down the hall. She walked closer and then it hit her. _I know that moan._ She thought to herself. She quickly prepared herself for what she was about to see. She swung the door back to see a very busy Jake and Rose tangled in the sheets together.

She stood there and watched them, before Rose looked up.

"Jake..." Rose said.

"Rose. God." He moaned.

"No. Jake!" She said as she pointed to the door. He turned his head to find Meredith standing in the doorway.

"Having a good time?" Meredith smiled.

"Meredith...it's...it's not what..."

"What? It's not what it looks like? How about we ask Rose. Rose, is it what it looks like?" Meredith laughed. Rose didn't say anything.

"Well, I'll let you two get back to it." Meredith said, walking out the door. She slammed it behind her and walked downstairs. She gathered Cristina and they walked out the door.

"Did you find Jake?" Cristina asked as they got inside Meredith's car.

"_Oh did I ever_." She laughed as she told Cristina what she s_aw_.

...

"Never have I ever done drugs." Lexie said. Nobody put their fingers down. Max was next.

"Never have I ever kissed anyone in this room besides my sister." Max smiled. Lexie, Mark, Derek, Addison, and Sam all put their fingers down. Mark was fixing to go, when Lexie stopped him.

"Never have I ever..." Mark said, but Lexie interupted. "Stop...I think I hear Meredith's car." She said. Lexie looked out the window to see Meredith's car pulling up in the driveway.

"Everyone be quiet when she walks in." Lexie said, sitting down by Mark.

...

Meredith and Cristina got out of the car. Cristina kept talking about how she knew it was going to happen one day. Meredith got her keys and went to unlock the door.

"So he you caught him and Rose together..." Cristina asked as they walked in the door. Meredith turned around to face her.

"Yes Cristina! I caught the son of a bitch in bed, with Rose, at the party." Meredith laughed.

"And your laughing about this?"

"I think it's hilarious. I get a slap in face because I made out with _Derek _in the bathroom last weekend, but he screws Rose and suddenly _cheating_ is okay." Meredith said.

"_Derek._ McDreamy right?" Cristina asked.

"Hell yeah. But right now were not..." She turned around to walk into the living room. "...talking."

"Why aren't you guys...oh." Cristina stopped.

"What's everyone doing here Lexie?" Meredith asked. Derek, Mark, Addison, Sam, Max, and Jackson were all sitting in the living room. Derek was redder than a cherry.

"I invited them over..." Lexie said.

"You didn't think to say _Hello_ while me and Cristina were in the middle of our conversation?"

"I didn't want to interupt." Lexie smiled.

"Whatever. Me and Cristina are going upstairs. Addie, you can join us if you want." Meredith said, turning to walk up stairs.

"Wait. Did I hear that boy c_heated_ on you?" Max asked. She stopped.

"Hey Max. I missed you." Meredith smiled.

"Did he cheat on you Meredith?" Addison asked. Derek watched Meredith to see what she would say.

"You all heard what I said." Meredith sighed.

"Did you say it was over?" Addison questioned her.

"Do we really have to discuss this infront of everyone..."

"Yes. We do." Addison smiled.

"I..." She sighed. "..let him get back to his business."

"So you didn't say anything..."

"Nope. Well, I asked him is he was having fun." Meredith said laughing.

"Are you really okay with this?" Lexie asked.

"I feel like I deserved it." Meredith said looking at Derek, then back at Lexie.

"Yeah. Okay." Derek laughed. Meredith looked at him, then just walked upstairs. Derek just sighed.

"Why don't you just talk to her?" Jackson asked him.

"What am I suppose to say?" Derek yelled.

"Ah. _You're_ Derek." Cristina smirked.

"Yeah." He said.

"How about you tell her how you _really_ feel?"

...

Meredith sat in her room, messing around with her phone. She figured Cristina was right behind her, but she never came.

It didn't really bother her that Jake cheated. It bothered her that Jake was mad for her kissing somebody else, but he thought that this was okay. And the fact that he thought it was okay to run all over her. If she had it her way, she would end it with Jake. But she knew if she told him that, it wouldn't be pretty.

Meredith's thoughts were interupted when she heard an knock on the door.

"Come in." She sighed. She figured it was just Cristina wanting in. When she heard the door open, she spoke. "Hey, I'm sorry..." But she stopped when she turned around. "Oh, it's you."

"Don't act so excitied." Derek said, trying to break the tention. Meredith just turned back around.

"What do you want?" Meredith asked.

"Look, can we just talk without all the sacasam and shit?"

"Fine." Meredith sighed, turning around. "What would you like to talk about?"

"I'm sorry about what I said in the car. I was an ass and what I said was uncalled for." Derek apologized. She stayed silent. "I know you were just upset. And when you..." He paused. "...when you saw me with Megan, you probably thought everything I said to you earlier that night was a lie. But it wasn't." He said, sitting down beside her on the bed.

"Really. How long did it take you to come up with that speech?"

"Meredith, please. I'm trying to tell you I'm _sorry._"

...

"What do you say we all get out of here and leave them _alone_." Mark asked.

"Where would we go?" Addison sighed.

"We could go out. If we leave, it makes him _have _to talk to her. We're his _ride_." Mark grinned.

"What about Cristina?" Lexie asked.

"She can come too? Isn't that right Christine." Mark said.

"It's Cristina you_ asshole_. And yeah, I can go." She smirked.

"I like her already." Jackson laughed.

"Hurry...let's go." Max said, rushing everyone out the door.

...

"Whatever. You're forgiven." Meredith said.

"Why do you act like that?" He asked her.

"Like _what_?"

"_Nevermind_. You weren't like this when I first met you." He said getting up, walking towards the door.

"That's because I met you." She whispered to herself, but he heard it.

"_Excuse me_?"

"Because I met you! I met you. I was myself with you. I kissed you. Now, that's all I can think about. _You_. And the way I am, with _you. _All the time I want to be with _you._" She cried. Derek stood there looking at her.

"You pushed me away." He said.

"I had a boyfriend."

"I asked you if you felt what I felt and you said you felt nothing..."

"I didn't..."

"Damn it Meredith." He said as he pushed her against the wall, forcefully kissing her. She gave in and entered her tongue into his mouth. He moved his hands down her body, feeling her curves. She wrapped her legs around his waste as he picked her up. She put her arms around his neck, running her hands through his hair. He moved her over to the bed and layed her down. He kissed his way down her neck, and then to her shoulders. She pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the ground. He did the same in return and began kissing the valley between her breast, before he looked up at her.

"Do you want me to stop?" Derek asked looking into her eyes.

"I..." She stuttered.

"_What do you want me to do_?" He said yelling.

"Make love to me." She whispered into his ear.

**So what are you thinking? Let me know!(:**


	12. Authors Note

I'm so sorry guys. I've been sick and have had to have test run. Hopefully I will be getting better. Anyway, let's get to the REAL news. My email and everything is messing up all my accounts I have with not only fanfiction, but everyone else. I'm probably going to have to start over again. Seeing this is going to happen, and also seeing I've been very absent, I think I am going to start over on my stories. I'm stuck were I am, and I need some prospective. I promise I will come up with some ideas, and have stories on here this weekend. I hope that everyone understands.

Teenage Dream and Everyone Hurt, But Never Enough is also included in this.

Sorry again guys. I won't let you down next time.

Alexandra. M. Productions. [:


End file.
